Quiet (Moments)
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Seven quiet moments with Sherlock and Molly


Quiet (Moments)

* * *

Moment One

Quiet was not a common thing when you were with Sherlock Holmes. He had the tendency to talk out loud; not exactly to any particular person, although he would sometimes conduct an entire conversation with John who hadn't been in the flat for hours. He would also play the violin, at any time day or night, claiming that it helped him to think. When he was working on a case he would mutter to himself, pacing back and forth as he studied his wall of deductions. It was always in the aftermath, when the puzzle had at last been solved or the bad guy apprehended that the quiet would settle in. Mrs. Hudson would bring up the tea tray and would always find Sherlock and (more often than not) Molly curled up together asleep on the sofa.

Moment Two

The rain never failed to make Sherlock lazy. The rain and the summer heat. What was the use of leaving the flat when he couldn't wear his beloved Belstaff? And also, what was the use of leaving the flat when Molly (oh so conveniently) claimed that it was far too hot to even consider putting on any clothing. The sight of her naked body, her delicious pale skin, was more than enough to keep him home. That and the fact that the rain drowned out all other noise, making them feel as if they were the only two people in the world.

Moment Three

Most people would probably be rather pissed at the fact that someone snuck into their flat at three in the morning, but Molly was not most people. Although, there had been a few times where she hadn't given Sherlock her usual warm welcome. This was not one of those times though. She had missed him, and he had missed her (he would never admit that to anyone else but her). It was afterwards when they laid curled about each other, skin to skin, that Molly loved the most. No words were needed then, they had spoken enough with their bodies. They would always share a few lazy kisses, before drifting off to sleep.

Moment Four

The lab was always a quiet place; it was in the morgue that Sherlock would ramble off his deductions. But in the lab, silence prevailed. Sherlock would be at his usual microscope, studying a flesh-eating bacteria or a blood sample, while Molly was filling out paper work or sitting before a microscope of her own. When she would bring him a coffee (black, two sugars) he would reach out and brush his hand over hers, a silent thank you. Proof that he still saw her even when he wasn't looking.

Moment Five

Hospital rooms were never quiet. There was always the insistent beep of the heart monitor, the chatting nurses down the hall, the crying families; there was never absolute silence. Not unless you had a Mind Palace, a Mind Palace that you could hide yourself away in, shutting everything out. Except for when the Mind Palace became a place you did not wish to go to, because the here and now was too important. That the person in the hospital bed before you (fighting for their life) was far more important than any bloody Mind Palace could ever be. Sherlock welcomed the noises, welcomed the re-assuring beep. As he took her hand in his, her small pale hand, he made a solemn vow that he would take the time for them to have more quiet moments together.

Moment Six

He had always liked children. Admired them for their innate ability to see things that most (all) adults could not. In spite of this though, he had never once considered becoming a father. That was of course until a certain Molly Hooper, now Holmes, had entered in to his life. When they had first discovered that she was pregnant, he had of course deduced it long before she would ever consider taking a pregnancy test, he had been pleased and yet also slightly daunted. Yes, The Great Sherlock Holmes daunted! But it wasn't until he first held his daughter in his arms, swaying slightly with her curious eyes staring up at him, that all other sounds died away and he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

Moment Seven

Molly loved waking up on her days off because it meant that she could wake up slowly and quietly. There was no alarm blaring, no desperate wash in the shower and no rush for coffee; she could move as slowly as she liked. The best though was when she woke up in the arms of a certain Consulting Detective, who had an uncanny knack for knowing when she had days off. He also had the uncanny knack of keeping her in bed all day (not that she was complaining).

* * *

on tumblr? my personal one is thesecitystreets and my fanfic one is sherlockian87

Reviews make me smile! :D


End file.
